Electromagnetic noise generated from a semiconductor chip can be shielded, for example, by covering the semiconductor chip with a metal plate. However, when the semiconductor chip is mounted on a thin device such as a smartphone, there is a concern that the metal plate prevents the thin device from being thinner. Therefore, it is discussed that the electromagnetic noise generated from the semiconductor chip is shielded by forming a metal film on the surface of the semiconductor package by sputtering or the like. In this case, in order to effectively shield the electromagnetic noise, it is desired that the metal film is uniformly formed at an excellent coverage not only on the upper face of the semiconductor package but also on the lateral face of the semiconductor package.